Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability
by sundoll
Summary: STORY IS ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION! I started it such a long time ago, and then I lost the plot outline. Also, I really don't have the drive to continue this story anymore. Contact me via email to take it over.
1. Ch 1: Shopping Splurge

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By FrighteningShadow**

_Thank you all for reviewing! It really means a lot. I hope you keep reading! This story isn't anything without you guys.:)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot bunny and any additional characters/items not mentioned in the HP books so far._

------------------------------------------

Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning and stretched, sore from sleeping in an awkward position. He yawned and stumbled over to his desk. The Order had demanded he send a letter once every three days, or they'd come find him. He didn't feel like having visitors, so he resumed writing the letters.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm doing fine. No need to worry. Relatives are ok._

_Harry _

Hedwig sensed she was needed and flew off her perch onto the desk and stuck her leg out. Harry tied the letter to her leg and petted her affectionately.

"I need you to take this to the Order, alright? Be careful," he said, and sent her out the window.

A very loud, familiar voice sounded up the stairs.

"BOY!GET DOWN HERE!"

Harry groaned and clomped down to the living room. Tonks was standing by the fireplace, clearly having flooed, and was glaring ferociously at Petunia, who was sniffling at her neon blue hair like Tonks was Medusa. Dudley was in the kitchen, garbing on a slice of cheesecake and covering his buttocks with his free hand. Uncle Vernon eyed him warily as he stepped onto the floor.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Tonks? What're you doing here?"

"Guard duty. Moody and Albus are in a paranoia contest about you. Say you should always be watched."

"Oh. Erm...so...do you want something to eat?"

Tonks laughed. "Nah. I had a big breakfast. Want to go for a walk? You look like you'd want to get out of the house for a while."

Harry shrugged noncommitally. "Sure."

His Uncle Vernon was pissed.

Harry and Tonks went through the front door, reveling in the feeling of the cool air of the day. As they walked down the streets of Little Whinging, Harry remembered what memories he had of certan spots. There, the dementors had attacked, and he had been informed Ms. Figg was a squib. Right there, Dobby had looked at him through the bushes on his 12th birthday. And here...Sirius had come and found him as a dog...

Tonks, being her usual clueless self, jovially whistled a silly little tune as they traveled through the neighborhood. They circled around many times, when Tonks finally spoke up.

"Alright, let's go get you some new clothes. I'm sick of your scraggliness."

"But...I don't have any money. The Dursleys haven't freely given me pocket change since I was seven years old," he said bitterly.

"No problem. I've got money. Did you know Gringotts trades wizard money for muggle currency?"

Harry shook his head and smiled a bit. Tonks could always take his mind off the bad for a while. Harry decided to go with it.

"Remind me to pay you back," he kidded, laughing a bit. Tonks grinned.

"No problem."

Harry soon found found out that Little Whinging was very close to the central part of town, which included the Surrey Mall. All the kids he'd known from primary school, like June Summers, Clide Jordan, and the other jerks he'd been forced to endure were all regulars here, it seemed. They were hanging around in the Spencer clothing store, which Tonks pulled him into, of course. He inwardly groaned as he looked at their credit cards and pockets full of cash. They still hadn't changed a bit.

"Hello, welcome to Spencers. How may I help you?" A fairly attractive woman asked Tonks. She smiled.

"My friend here, Harry, is looking for a complete new wardrobe. Can you help us?"

The woman looked him over appraisingly and apparently liked what she saw.

"I believe so!"

Clide turned his head and a grin came to his lips. He whispered to June and soon they were all looking at Harry. He quickly walked off with the woman in charge.

Soon Harry had 5 undershirts, 7 shirts, 6 pairs of pants, 9 pairs of boxers, 2 pairs of shoes and many, many pairs of socks. Tonks next led him into a beauty shop to get his hair cut. A slender brunette placed him in a barber's chair and proceded to take away clippings of hair with her scissors.When she was finally done, she let him look in a mirror. His hair was cut short in the back with an upard twist of his bangs in the front,with thickness on the top. He liked it a lot, to say the least. Tonks paid her and they stepped into Precision Eyecare for some new visionary aiding.

A middle-aged, greying man smiled at him and took him in the back to have his eyes tested. Harry took off his glasses and tried to read letters on a poster with various glass lenses to aid him. His glasses were badly in need of an update. Tonks had some ideas for his new look, it seemed.

"Don't you think he'd look good in contacts, Dr. Osteen?"she said politely. Harry looked at the doctor.

"Is that what you want, young fellow? Couldn't have you unsatisfied with yourself, after all."

Harry smiled. This guy was pretty nice. "I don't know. Tonks knows what's best, so yeah."

Dr. Osteen told them to stay put and he shuffled into an adjacent room, coming back with 3 boxes of contacts. "You can renew your contacts by our mail ordering service if you're without a nearby vision shop. Here's the address."

When they walked back to the Dursleys' house, Harry's glee turned into nervousness. Would the Dursleys take his clothes? Would they be angry? He told Tonk of his predicament.

"I'll go in with you and explain everything. They won't kill you, don't worry."

As Harry laid in bed that night, reviewing the day's events, he was depressed once again as he thought that Sirius could have gone shopping with him, and now he'd never get to. Why did it seem like everything he wanted dissolved into thin air? Why did fate despise him so much? And why was he so unfortunate as to having a worry about reaching his 16th birthday?

Ok, thank you all for reading! Once again, I'm thankful to all you reviewers. Please be gentle-I'm only just getting into 7th grade.:)


	2. Ch 2: Wow

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By FrighteningShadow**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot bunny and any additional characters/items not mentioned in the HP books so far.

Reviewers: Thank you so much:) You all are really kind.

And here's chapter 3!

Two weeks after Harry'd gone to the mall, July 15th, Harry had recieved a letter from Ron. He opened it and let Pig fly away out the window.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, mate. How are you holding up? Mum's really mad at Dumbledore for sending you there. We're coming to get you tomorrow at noon, so be ready. And don't forget to give those muggles a swift kick in the arse for me._

_Ron_

Harry smile toothily at the immaturity of Ron's letter. He couldn't wait to see his friends- the Dursleys made him want to sink into the ground. He gathered some clothing and headed for the shower.

At eleven Harry decided it'd be a good time to tell his relatives of his departure. He had no idea who'd be picking him up, just what Ron had told him of it, which wasn't much. Harry hoped they wouldn't use a wizard's way of traveling.

"Erm...Uncle Vernon?" he said, looking for his relative. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Aunt Petunia? Dudley? Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen, boy! What do you want!" his Uncle called from the dining table, dresses up in a tailored suit. It appeared as though they were expecting company.

"Oh. Um, my friends are coming to get me at noon. I just got a letter."

"They'd better not do anything funny," Vernon said, eying him warily. Harry silently agreed, and headed back up to his room to pack.

Five minutes till noon, the doorbell rang. Harry, who had already packed and was ready to go, quickly opened it. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Tonks, Mad-Eye and the twins all entered, dressed in muggle clothing. Moody had a hat hiding his glass eye, and was adjusting it ever so often. Harry quickly shut the door without a second glance at the Dursleys. Tonks grinned.

"I told you he was a stud, didn't I!" she boasted, grinning her face off. Harry blushed crimson.

Fortunately for the teen, Lupin intervened. "I'm sure Harry would like to show his new look off to his friends."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to wake up. "Oh, yes, of course. Ron and Hermione, bless her heart, have been so looking forward to seeing you again. They care about you so much, dear. In you go," she said, opening a car door. He gasped- that hadn't been there before! It was a Mitsubishi Spider, charcoal grey and sleek as could be. Kingsley grinned.

"It's a gift to you from Dumbledore. Said to give it to you once we teach you to drive it." Harry forgave Dumbledore then and there and hurriedly got in, relishing the knowledge that it was his.

They pulled into the driveway of a humongous brick house, with two large balconies in the front and various landscapings all around. There were beautiful rosebushes and ferns in various places along the house, ranging in size. Gorgeous fountains were in the center of the yard, scuplted into a crest. A large 'P' surrounded by 2 proud lions silently roaring. He gazed at it in wonder.

"Who's house is this?" he asked in awe. This house was awesome!

Lupin smiled. He was clearly enjoying this. "Yours."

Ok, guys, I'm only making short chapters, so I've divided this chapter into two parts. Sorry, but I don't feel like writing until my fingers bleed. Review, please!


	3. Ch 3: Mine?

Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability

By FrighteningShadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot bunny and any additional characters/items not mentioned in the HP books so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry choked. "M-mine?"

Remus just laughed at him. "Your parents wanted you to have it on your 16th birthday. And Dumbledore wants to use this place for the Order. Kreacher has been leaking information to the Lestranges, it seems."

"Oh..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry!"

At the front doors, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were waving him over. He ran up and they all gasped.

"Whoa, mate! You're looking...different..."

Harry laughed. "Come on- I want to see this place on the inside."

The interior proved to be even more spectacular than the outside. There were four floors, each decorated in Gryffindor colors. The ground level had a training room(like a muggle gym), 2 spacious living rooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The 2nd and 3rd floors were just bedrooms and bathrooms, and the fourth floor...

The fourth and final level of the house was amazing. It was one huge room and had swords, scabbards, sheaths, 2 dueling platforms, maps of the world, thousands of books on defense, and 3 large portraits. Harry gasped- they were of his family.

His mother inhabited the first painting, wearing a gorgeous lavender silk dress and lavish jewelry, smiling down on them sadly. His father occupied the next portrait, sporting fine golden robes and drinking deeply from a goblet of pumkin juice. He wiped his face with a sleeve and made a refreshed sound. And Sirius justiced the third, deeply emmersed in a Quidditch magazine and ocasionally snorting at the wording.

"Mum?...Dad? Sirius! What-Why-How-"

"Hello, son," James cheerily replied."Ok, when we died, we were put here. Every wizard who dies gets a painting put where they choose. Remus, Sirius, Lily and I decided on getting stuck here. Peter was mad at us about not including him in a prank on Snivellus then, so he didn't know. And I'm glad he didn't,"James spat, looking murderous. "Stupid little traitor."

Sirius nodded his head. "At least I get to see you, kiddo," he smiled. James agreed- he looked ecstatic at the thought.

"Visit us, often, would you? I'd really like to know you, hon," Lily asked. Harry readily agreed.

"Um, Harry? We need to get back downstairs now," Hermione's timid voice spoke up. Harry whirled around-he'd forgotten they were there.

"Oh. Alright," he conceded, disappointed. He'd come back soon-this was too good to be true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you all for being so nice to me! I'm really trying to update every day for you.:)


	4. Ch 4: A Talk

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By FrighteningShadow**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot bunny and any additional characters/items not mentioned in the HP books so far.

Ok, I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing and being patient. I'm going to summer school now(for fun! It's not required) and my mother and sister have gone to Australia for 17 days, so my house is pretty hectic. I've taken on all the chores like cleaning, cooking, etc. so my mom doesn't freak when she gets back. Also, I've been trying to make little happenings in the story to liven it up a bit- I know it's pretty drab now. And all I can say is that the title of the story has a specific purpose, it's not just fancy words. It's crucial I don't tell you why. And thanks compulsivereader, I really appreciate your honesty. I really hope you continue to read this. It'll get better. :) Oh, and if anyone would explain to me what beta-ing is, I'd appreciate it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day following of his arrival at the new house, Harry and the others explored the house with a passion. Every room had been decorated to perfection, and the 4th floor was now a fully fledged training room, Dumbledore-approved. Harry now sat in the large room, reading a book about defense(what else?) when he heard a tap on the door.

"Come in," he called, smiling as he saw Remus enter.

His ex-professor looked nervous and frazzled. Harry was quickly interested.

"What's up?"

"I talked with Dumbledore after an Order meeting, and he said he wanted to include you in the Order."

"Uh..."

"Look, Harry, he said he's truly taking action to gain your trust again and clue you in. What's that about? Did you two have a fall out?"

"We...sort of. I'll talk to him. Where'd he go?"

"He's in the kitchen. But remember, you're still a kid Harry. I don't know what Albus is thinking, but..."

"I can handle it. We'll talk later, I promise." And with that, he walked past Remus and jogged down to the first floor. He never even heard the soft sigh from Remus as he headed to the Headmaster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus sat at the large table in the kitchen, sipping from a goblet of pumkin juice and obviously expecting Harry to meet him. He smiled gently as the young man took a set across from him, waiting for the elder to lead a conversation.

"I trust Remus has informed you of my intentions?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, well, Harry, you will agree with me, of course, that you are a key figure in this war. I believe informing you of all that is happening in the current events will make up for keeping certain information from you. And I am anxious for using your house for Order meetings."

"Sir? How'd you know about this place? I mean, how'd you know my parents wanted this place for me?"

"Harry, when your parents died, their will was automatically sent to the person chosen to read it. In it was specific instructions to give you the Potter family vaults and this house on your 16th birthday, which reminds me..." He pulled a shiny gold key out of his multicolored robes and handed it to Harry. "That's the key to the other vaults. It will not be usable until July 31st, mind you, but I presumed you would appreciate it now."

"Uh...there's more than one?"

"Oh, yes, Harry. You see, your family was quite wealthy. They have a total of seven vaults, counting yours."

Harry blinked with suprise and nodded. That seemed way too much. Seven! His one could tide him over well out of Hogwarts quite comfortably!

"So, my dear boy, what's the verdict? Will you join and let us renovate this kitchen for meetings?"

"Oh, yeah...I'll tell Remus to help me make the Order a special meeting room."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you Harry. That would be appreciated."

As Harry left to the doorway, he stopped, turned, and said, "I'm sorry, sir. For your office." He had no idea that Dumbledore's eyes threatened to spill with tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:) Ok, thank you all for revewing. And please continue! I appreciate it.

**Responses:**

compulsivereader: You're really helping my writing technique. I don't really know what to do with the wording, but your review helps a lot.:) Thanks:)

Devilangel05: Thank you:)

JoeyX: Thanks!; I needed something to prevent Harry from becoming a depressed, lonely kid with no one to talk to or trust. He doesn't deserve that.

Alen: I believe it's been answered this chapter.:)

Evergreen Sceptre:)I snuck that in a little. Oh, and they went to muggle shops because it's too dangerous for just Tonks to take Harry to Diagon Alley.


	5. Ch 5: Memories and Angst

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By FrighteningShadow**

**_No one's told me what beta-ing is yet ...PLEASE TELL ME..._**

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry walked into the kitchen on July 18th, he noticed the buzz of chatter silenced when he was in view of the Order. He sighed and figured Dumbledore had told them of his membership. Mrs. Weasley soon affirmed it.

"Harry James Potter, I do not know what has gotten into yours and Dumbledore's heads,but you're much too young to-"

Harry cut in at this point.

"Mrs. Weasley, I can take care of myself, thanks. I'm not a little kid, never was, and I've survived more stuff than most of you all combined. So lay off it." He was in a depressed mood today,and it didn't really register that he'd just contradicted and disrespected his best friend's mum. Neither did the shocked look on the Weasley's face, escpecially the twins, or the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes being brighter than normal as he helped himself to some sausages. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head with wide eyes and went back to her sizzling pan of pancakes on the stove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During his short-lived time at the Dursleys', Harry had found his old, kidergarden through fourth grade yearbooks. He was laying on the bed in the master bedroom, looking at his old classmates' familiar faces when he came across his Kindergarden self. The younger Harry wasn't smiling, but staring blankly ahead, a large purple bruise on his left cheek-the punishment of his straight A's in every class that quarter, he remembered. Harry didn't noticed Remus come up behind him as he lost himself in bad memories.

"Harry, is that little boy you?" he said, pointing at the somber face of Harry Potter surrounded by cheery, grinning faces. He snapped out of his reverie and nodded.

"You've never been truly happy, have you?" Remus softly questioned, more to himself than to Harry. He shrugged.

"I'm okay," was his atomatic reply. _He's like a windup doll, _Remus thought sadly. _Damn those Dursleys!_

"The Order meeting's starting, Harry. You have to be initiated. We can look at those yearbooks later, alright?"He specificized we, as if nervous Harry would turn him down. _Why would he be nervous about that?Odd..._The two tromped to the kitchen, seeking the other's comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I know that's short, but I'll post the Order Initiation soon. I don't want anyone to think I've abondoned this, so I posted.


	6. Ch 6: Initiation

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By FrighteningShadow**

**_SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT BETA-ING IS! AGH!_**

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry and Remus entered the kitchen, they saw Dumbledore holding a magical contract, Snape leaning over a cauldron, and the rest of the Order assembled in a line around the room. He shuffled his feet, suddenly unsure of himself. Dumbledore smiled and beckoned him over, putting a quill in his hands. He spoke.

"Harry Potter, I'll need you to sign this, signifying your agreement to join this secret organazation and to permit use of this house as a meeting place for the Order of the Pheonix."

Harry bent over to sign the parchment under the name of 'Hestia Jones,' and watched, fascinated, as his hand glowed a brilliant gold until he stopped writing. There were gasps and whispers at the color, but Dumbledore motioned them to silence.

"Thank you, Harry. Now I require a bit of your blood, so if you would lend please lend me your palm...?" Harry nodded and placed his hand out, facing upwards. Professor Dumbledore pulled out a knife and scratched a little line in the middle. Harry shivered- it reminded him of Wormtail's trechery during the Third Task.

A drop of his blood was placed into Snape's cauldron-the surface bubbled and frothed, turning the potion into the same glowing gold that had encased his hand a moment ago. Again murmurs could be heard from the assembled witches and wizards. Dumbledore said a healing spell and his palm was left unscathed.

"_Adiuro arum adulescentulus addo arum decuria_," Dumbledore mumbled, ending the initiation. He stood and adressed the room.

"Welcome. As you all know, the war is in full swing nowadays. Voldemort has been recruiting followers since his rise to power, while our side has been blissfully ignorant of the situation. We need to stop this. Miss Tonks, report the auror status, please."

"There are currently one-hundred seventy-five aurors and about sixty in training, sir. Fudge is putting up severe restrictions in auror training, trying to avoid being fired from his current status," Tonks said. Harry almost laughed as she plopped clumsily into her seat again.

"Arthur, have you heard about the new Minister candidates yet?"

"Yes, sir. Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory and Jeremy McClaggan are running in the election."

"Very good. Amelia and Jeremy are active supporters of the light and great strategists. Amos is...jaded. Losing his son made him a totally different person. Now, is there any news on the Dementors?"

Kingsley stood up. "There aren't any left at Azkaban, sir. You-Know-Who is recruiting more than wizards. It is rumoured that You-Know-Who has collected up to five hundred magical creatures."

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temple in frustration. "Harry, are you going to continue the DA this year? I suggest opening it to all the students."

Harry's eyes widened at being called upon, but he quickly responded. "I suppose, sir. It might help a little bit. I'll do it."

"Good man. Meeting adjourned. Harry, please stay behind."

Harry hung back while the others filed out. Remus said he'd be waiting for him ouside the door.

"Harry, while you're at Hogwarts, you'll need to come to my office every time this vibrates," Dumbledore said, holding a golden ring out to him. It was a plain gold band, with the letters OOTP engraved into the metal. He nodded.

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you on your birthday, my dear boy."

Harry took this as a dismissal. "Goodbye, sir." He walked out the door and back to Remus, who was eager to return upstairs and see his yearbooks again. Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, thank you all for staying with me. Review and TELL ME WHAT BETA-ING IS, please!


	7. Ch 7: talking

Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability

By FrighteningShadow

Hi guys! Thanks for telling me what betaing is. Anyone want to offer to take on the job:) Oh, and the glow thing will be explained. -evil cackle-

Anyway, TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!I'm turning 12! Woot! AND, my sister and mom are coming back.

Give a review for a birthday present! Heh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he had promised, Remus was standing right in front of the doorway when Harry came out of it. His amber eyes lit up upon seeing him and he dragged Harry up to the master bedroom, shoving his yearbooks roughly into Harry's face. He laughed, and gingerly took the books, selecting the one from first grade and laying the rest to his left.

"Show me your friends," Remus insisted. Harry's face clouded over-he hadn't had a friend before Ron. Dudley had taken care of that.

"Um. I-I...didn't...have any...,"Harry said awkwardly. Remus looked stricken and quickly changed tactics.

"Then show me how much older you'd gotten," he quipped, his voice cracking. Harry flipped through the book, past the cheery faces of his peers to his unhappy face in the midst of other kids that were too scared of Dudley to even try to befriend him.

"That's me," he pointed out needlessly. He hadn't changed that much- his hair was still messy and his glasses broken, but he had matured a little, and grown a couple inches. Plus, his bruises were replaced with a frown and pink, healthy skin. His eyes were dull and cloudy from years of unhappiness, and if you looked close enough, you could see how worn and overly large his clothing was, how it hung loosely around his frame and the way the neckline overlapped his shoulders.

Remus looked like he wanted to hug the little boy in the picture, but instead grabbed the present version and clung to him tightly, as if trying to squeeze out the abuse of his relatives.

"They were wrong," he said in a hoarse whisper. "They were wrong. You're worth more than all of them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles away in Little Hangleton, Voldemort was having a meeting with his most loyal followers, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Agustus Rookwood, Terrence Higgins, Rodolphus Lestrange, McNair, Wormtail and Antonin Dolohov.

"Is the plan ready?" he hissed.

Lucius stepped forward. "Yes, my lord. All is prepared. Goyle and I saw to it."

"Thank you, Lucius. You shall be rewarded. Potter won't expect a thing."

Harry Potter sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat and scared out of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review, please! Yes, it's short, but I need to eat and clean my house.


	8. Ch 8: A Death

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By FrighteningShadow**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, suckah.

Oooh, guess what? My birthday totally sucked. So here's a chapter for you all!

The evil plan is...SOMETHING I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!

Anyone want to beta this story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stepped downstairs and noticed movement in the kitchen. Like a cat, he slid behind the counter and watched the person. _Oh gods, it's Dumbledore! I got a panic attack because of Dumbledore!_ He got up and tapped Dumbledore lightly on the shoulder. The old wizard smiled at Harry and motioned for him to sit down.

"Something on your mind, dear boy?" he questioned intently. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes sir. You know how I get visions from Voldemort, right?"

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, concerned.

"Yeah, um, I had another one. Voldemort's got a plan ready, and he said- he said, 'Potter won't suspect a thing.'"

The old man's eyes stopped twinkling, and he ran a hand over his face.

"Did he say anything else?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Just what I told you. Snape doesn't know about it either. It's just his _inner_ inner circle."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Thank you Harry."

"Anytime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Number Four, Privet Drive, it was chaos. Eight black, masked figures were shooting the Killing curse everywhere. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley were on the floor, already dead. A skull with a massive snake shooting through it's mouth was in the sky, a sickly green glow radiating from it.

"Mission accomplished," Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed through the night air. Bellatrix cackled.

"Poowr Potty doesn't have a pwace to gwo!" she laughed. They apparated back to headquarters to be rewarded by their master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day went on, Harry and the other Weasleys played Quidditch. Charlie and Bill were there today, and had free time, so the only Weasley not there was Percy. And most of them had already booted him out of the family. Seeing as how they didn't have enough members for 2 teams, they simply had to fly around trying to avoid the charmed oranges (bludgers) and try to catch a pear to throw into a hovering basket. There were no teams- it was simply a game of throwing pears.

Fred and George were by far the best at the game. Harry, Bill and Charlie were the worst, and they weren't too happy about it. The twins had so far gotten nineteen pears into the goals, each. Harry, Bill and Charlie collected about twelve added up between the three.

He was about to make a goal when Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch. They groaned and headed to the shed to take off their gear.

"Nineteen goals! Can you believe it, Forge?" Fred boasted.

"Absolutely not, Gred."

"Outstanding."

"Marvolous."

"Impressive."

"Wicked."

"Boys! Your lunch is getting cold!"Molly Weasley's scolding voice cut through the courtyard. The boys quickly ran inside.

The whole Order was assembled around the expanded table, giving Harry sad and worried looks as he sat down. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Kingley came through the door looking sad and hopeless. He turned to face Harry.

"I'm sorry, kid. We couldn't save 'em." He sank into a chair and Harry became nervous. Everyone else went quiet.

"W-who couldn't you save, Kingsley?" Harry questioned, dread sinking into his stomach.

The auror looked suprised and Dumbledore entered the kitchen. He apparently had heard the conversation. The old wizard sighed and pulled up a chair next to Kingsley.

"Voldemort's inner innercircle, as you said, planned to kill the Dursleys, and succeeded."

Harry stared at him with disbelief, his mind numb with shock. The Dursleys, dead? That'd make him an orphan...

"Excuse me," he said throatily and ran up to his room, all his emotions bursting over the edge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, I made this a little longer than usual. Sorry if it's not what you wanted to happen, but this is my story, so yeah.


	9. Ch 9: A New Hope

**Harry Potter and theSuperlative Ability**

**By FrighteningShadow**

Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines mentioned in the official Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. Copying and/or infringment not intended.

Hi! Really sorry I haven't posted for a while, but I've sorta been banned from the computer for a little bit. I'll try to update more often.

.BETA WANTED.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sank down onto his bed and held his head in his hands, thinking of his relatives and wishing them peace. He didn't miss them, really- it wasn't as if he was ever close to the Dursleys- but it was his lack of family that was tearing out his heart.

Right now, right here, he was the last Potter. Hell, he was the last Evans, too. There was no one, no one at all. And it hurt.

Ron was so, so lucky. He had everything- a sister, brothers, loving parents, privacy- everything Harry so dearly wished for. His depression turned to jelousy and rage, and he threw his pillow to the floor with such strength that it burst open into a feathery mess.

He held back his tears and let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It felt so bittersweet- he was free of his horrible relatives, yet he was now an orphan. His anger built up again as he thought, _Without Voldemort, I'd be a normal kid. If he hadn't been born, I could have as big a family as Ron's. I could have siblings, and parents, and Sirius, too! I could've had everything._

As he thought about it, his ire got stronger and heavier, and before he knew it, his quill on the nightstand was under flames. Harry panicked and ran the sink's water over it from the connected bathroom. He sighed and flopped on his bed.

He had put up a brave face ever since Sirius had died, masking his agony, his guilt and his shame. His broken heart was hidden from view, lost behind his facade of happiness. And now, he found that the pain simply wouldn't hide away from the world any more. It had been there for so long, so very long, and now, his disguise was crumbling around him, his heart splintered and his brain throbbing. He came up with a lone thought- he couldn't slip away like he was used to. He had to confront this, or it would result in his downfall. And if he fell, so would everyone else. He couldn't ignore it any longer- he needed peace. If not for him, then for his family, his friends, and everyone else who was counting on him. He would fight for everyone else, so they never lost their families as he had. He would be ready, and he would win.

_He had to._

The world was going to be free of Voldemort's clutches one day. If he died in the process, so what? It would be worth it. His death wouldn't kill anyone else. If the Dark Lord was gone, he wouldn't be needed. _Yes_, he thought, _Dying wouldn't be so bad. But if I go down, he's coming with me._

If anyone had taken that moment to check on Harry Potter, they wouldn't see the broken, depressed teen he used to be. They would see that the fire in his eyes was rekindled, his back a little straighter, and his thoughts hell bent on life. If anyone had been there, they'd see Harry Potter regain his soul.

And Albus Dumbledore saw it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's short, but it's still a chapter. REVIEW!


	10. Ch 10: Strange Occurences

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By Silent Affliction**

Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines mentioned in the official Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. Copying and/or infringment not intended.

Hey! I know I haven't posted in ten days, but I've been tidying up my plot line and making sure it's going ok. And if you see anything that doesn't sound British, more like American, it's because I'm _from_ America. And I've never been to any place in Europe.

On with my crappy, dumpster-worthy writing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July 20th came and the house was filled with Order members, Harry's friends and their pets. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting in a circle on Harry's bed and chatting away.

"So, does anyone know who the defense professor is this year?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes lit up and Harry knew she had an answer.

"Oh, yeah, I heard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Lupin, it's supposed to be some bloke named Ellius Goff. He's a really reclusive hit-wizard. I'm suprised Dumbledore got him to take the job, no one's seen him in _years._"

"I hope he's better then that foul old toad. Ugh, what happened to her anyways?" Ron said. Ginny piped up next to him.

"I think Luna said that some giant spider things ate her. But I don't believe it, I mean, no offence, but...Luna most likely believes Voldemort is behind Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, honestly."

Harry cracked up with laughter and smiled at Ginny. She seemed dazed for a bit and just stared at him a while before shaking her head lightly and shrugging her shoulders, seemingly coming out of a trance. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny, but the girl pointedly ignored her. Ron was still laughing.

"I'm starving, let's go eat!" Ron said, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"You're _always _hungry, Ronald Weasley. Really," she said, reluctantly getting up from her Indian-style sitting position and following her three friends out the door.

"Ok, so, who's got the grub?" Ron said, rubbing his hands together in mock-anticipation. Harry laughed.

"Oh, hello dears, hold tight, I'll get some sausages ready," Mrs. Weasley said, but not with her usual fondness. Ever since Harry had snapped at her she'd been a little colder to him, even though he'd apologized many times. You just don't piss Molly Weasley off.

She set Harry's plate down in front of him and he quickly tore into his breakfast. He noticed he had gotten one less sausage than everyone else, but decided to hold his tongue. And then, if you'd believe it, TWO more, plump, juicy sausages appeared on his plate! Harry's eyes widened, and he looked to see if anyone had been watching. He sighed in relief; no one was looking at him right now. How in the bloody hell had that happened!

He decided someone had felt bad for him and gave him more food, and got up from his seat at the table after he'd eaten. He took his plate in his hands and was about to set it down in the sink when it cleaned itself! _What is _happening_ to me!_

Seeing as how the plate was clean, he put it back in one of the china cabinets and followed his friends upstairs.

It had gone on like that all day, ranging from tying his shoelaces to apparating to and from destinations accidentally. Luckily, he hid it rom his friends, and they hadn't even seen him apparate. He _really_ needed to talk to Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, it's short, but it's also very important. The awkward things Harry is going through has a lot to do with my story.


	11. Ch 11: An Offer

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By Silent Affliction**

Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines mentioned in the official Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. Copying and/or infringment not intended.

Hi. I'm debating whether or not to trash this story, seeing how HBP is out. Tell me what you think, ok? Thank you.

Sorry I haven't updated lately. When you're done reading, REVIEW! I'm sick of not having any!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, wake up. Mate, _wake UP. _Hey! Harry! WAKE UP!Agh!"

Harry awakened to his best mate's screaming in the early morning the next day. He groaned.

"Whaaaat!"

"Mum told me Dumbledore wants to talk to you, so get your sorry arse UP!"

Harry groggily reached for his glasses, but then realized he didn't have them anymore. Mrs. Weasley had put a spell on his contacts to

always stay in his eyes. Ron, meanwhile, was quickly getting frustrated and hit him upside the head.

"AGH! What the bloody hell was that for!"

Ron shrugged. "For not getting up."

Harry mumbled in agitation, getting up and heading to the shower. Once he had finished, he walked out of the bathroom in a towel, right as Ginny came running out of the adjacent room. She ran smack into him, and landed herself on the floor. Harry laughed and helped her up, quite aware of his nekkedness (that's how i meant to spell it). Ginny turned fire-engine red and sprinted into the bathroom. Harry walked back to his room, got dressed, then headed into the kitchen, where he presumed Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ah, Harry."

The now clothed boy turned to see Dumbledoreb sitting quite contentedly at the kitchen table. He smiled.

"Hello Professor. What'd you need?"

"I wanted to ask you something, Harry."

When he didn't elaborate further, Harry responded.

"Ehm, ask away, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he laughed. "I was hoping you'd let me train you."

Harry, not expecting this, blinked and took a seat at the table. "Oh. What...kind of training?"

"Dueling, muggle combat, spell creation, endurance, flexibility...different things, in short. It'll continue throughout the school year. I have a very adaquate room in the Headmaster's quarters, but as it is summer, I shall train you in the fourth floor training room."

"...I'd be honored, professor."

"Call me Albus, dear boy."

"...Sure..."

"Would you agree to training...say, every Saturday? At sometime around six o'clock?"

"That'd be alright."

Dumbledore stood. "Very well, Harry. I'll come back Saturday for your first day of training. Farewell, my dear boy." The headmaster headed out of the kitchen to the living room and took the floo, shouting "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!" and dissapearing with a swish of green flame. Harry walked back to his room, only to see his bed being sat on by Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The latter two were holding hands and every so often stealing looks at the other. Harry cleared his throat and instantly the joined couple sprung apart, with Ginny laughing hysterically. Harry was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked, so heavenly, but quickly dismissed those thoughts. That was _Ron's _sister!

"So, when did this happen?" Harry asked slyly, leaning up against the door frame. Ron blushed fiercely and Hermione gulped; this only made Ginny laugh harder. Harry's favorite frizzy-haired witch looked down at her feet and started talking, very high pitched and sqeakily, running a mile a minute.

"RonAndIAreGoingOutAndWe'veBeenDoingSoSinceTheDayICameHereButWeDidn'tWantToUpsetYouSoWeKeptItASecretAndWeWereGoingToTellYouEventuallyButIDidn'tWantToUpsetYouSoIToldRonNotToAnd-"

"Upset me!" Harry scoffed, laughing. "It's about bloody time you two got together! You've only been mooning over each other since what, First Year!"

Ron and Hermione were both obviously relieved, but extremely embarassed. "You don't mind then?"Ron asked in a small, meager voice. Harry snorted.

"No! In fact, I'm nervous. Now that you two are dating, people will expect _ME _to start!"

Ginny looked extremely excited yet depressed for a second, but quickly hid it. Harry saw it and was confused.

"Hey, Ron, who do you think I should date?" Harry asked,laughing.

"Euhm...I dunno, every girl in the Wizarding World would go out with you, mate."

Haary frowned at that. "Nah, most of them just want my vault. I want a girl who wants me."

"Luna'd take you even if you were a Chocolate Frog," Ron chortled. Harry grinned.

"So you reckon I should ask Luna out?"

"If you want to."

"I don't."

"Then don't ask her."

"Alright then."

"Yeah."

"Anyway..."

Ginny came over to Harry and dragged him over to the bed, sat him down and put herself in her original spot, right beside him. Harry was startled when she laid down in his lap, but decided to let her. I wasn't like she was going to _do _anything, after all. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, Ginny, what're you doing to poor Harry?"

"Laying down. And Harry hasn't told me I couldn't yet. Besides, I'm not going to do anything nasty."

Harry blushed and squirmed so that Ginny wasn't laying on anything 'valuable,' if you know what I mean. Ginny just laughed.

"What did Dumbledore need, Harry?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting some training from him, in stuff like dueling and spell creation, every Saturday at around six."

"Oh! That's- well, that's wonderful! You must be terribly excited, Dumbledore is an amazing wizard. I'd absoloutely die, I mean, being Dumbledore's trainee, that's amazing!" Hermione ranted. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's really wicked, Dumbledore's fantastic. He scared the shit out of Voldemort, I swear, the only time I'd ever seen that was during the _Priore Incantatem _in the graveyard."

Ron let out a little yelp and Harry felt Ginny shiver, but he and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

"That's extremely childish, Ron, Ginny. Fear of a name only-"

"Only increases fear of the thing itself, we know, Hermione," Ginny sighed. Harry laughed.

Ron looked at Harry with mirth written all over his face. Harry felt the same way.

"Say, how about we go play some Quidditch?" Ron asked. The rest of the evening was spent outside, only toreturn for something to eat. And Harry was extremely glad that the only strange things that had happened that day was constantly spotting the snitch every two seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW!


	12. Ch 12: WHAT!

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By Silent Affliction**

Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines mentioned in the official Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. Copying and/or infringment not intended.

Hi. I'm debating whether or not to trash this story, seeing how HBP is out. Tell me what you think, ok? Thank you.

OK, PLEASE REVIEW. I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the moment the clock struck 12:01 on the morning of Harry's birthday, the boy-who-lived vanished with a puff of golden smoke.

_--------------------------------------------------/_

"Welcome to the Hall of the Superlative."

Harry looked up, startled. A tall, well-built man stood before him, looking down at him with sparkling green eyes, much like the ones Harry had inherited from his mother.

"...Hello. I...don't want to be rude, but...who are you!"

The man smiled. "My name is Salazar Slytherin."

Harry gaped at him for a while, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly.

"...That's impossible! You're dead! Oh, bloody hell, that must mean I'm dead too..."

Salazar chuckled. "Oh no, dear boy, you are very much alive. You are just in the Hall of the Superlative."

Harry frowned. "You keep saying that! Where am I, really!" He was really starting to freak out now; here he was, in an unfamiliar place, talking to a dead guy who just happened to invent his school. And what in Merlin's name was a Superlative!

Slytherin laughed again. "The Hall of the Superlative is a place that has existed since before the time of even my elders, a location for every Superlative ever to be created to go to on their sixteenth birthday.A place where Superlatives learn to harness and expand their powers to limmitless proportions, as well as become imprinted into the Hall of the Superlative so their sucsessors can be tutored with the knowledge adequate enough to fulfill their life's role. You shall spend a very long time in the Hall of the Superlative,but in your reality it shall only take a few hours. Time here does not matter; it can be sped up or slowed down tuned to fit with another reality or stopped completely. Welcome, once again, to the Hall of the Superlative."

Harry was...well, he thought he was going insane. "O-kayy...why am I here?"

"Because, young one, you are a Superlative. I believe I told you of the sixteenth birthday situation, Harry."

Harry looked at the Hogwarts founder like he had gone off his rocker after spending so much time in the 'Hall of the Superlative.'

"Great. First, I survive a Killing Curse, battle my two-faced Defence Professor for a stone of immortality, kill a basilisk and destroy Tom Riddle's memory with the snake's fang, save my escaped convict of a godfather from hundreds of Dementors, bring Voldemort back to power and escape him again, try to save my godfather and end up getting him killed, and NOW I'm told by my DEAD school's founder that I've got friggin SUPER POWERS! Well, whoop-de-friggin-doo!"

Salazar looked offended.

"Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!

ps: Compulsivereader, I emailed you and you emailed me back saying my message was blank. I wanted to ask if you'd beta this story. :)


	13. Ch 13: A Change Of Scenery

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By Silent Affliction**

Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines mentioned in the official Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. Copying and/or infringment not intended.

Hi. I'm debating whether or not to trash this story, seeing how HBP is out. Tell me what you think, ok? Thank you.

OK, PLEASE REVIEW. I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salazar nodded in recognition of his apology.

"So, what do we do now?"

An archway of marble appeared next to Slytherin, who motioned Harry into the room and followed behind him. Harry looked around in wonder; thousands upon thousands of strange objects littered an endless number of shelves, ranging from glass orbs to what looked like clear cases of pixies. The floor stretched for miles, making him puzzle over what exactly he was doing there. Doorways and tunnels and trap doors were arranged carelessly, some even taking residence in thin air! Slytherin cleared his throat and took Harry's attention.

"This is the Room Of Entrance And Production. There are rooms to make broomsticks, weapons, wands, breeds of creatures, books, trophies, writing utensils, and anything else you can think of. The shelves are full of all of our creations. Follow me."

Salazar pulled Harry out of the room and out into the Hall, making a steel door appear. Harry opened it upon Slytherin's command, and immediately gasped in suprise. It was a room full of books-thin books, fat books, long books, wide books, colorful books, old books, worn books and magical books, and any other kind of book imaginable.

"This, as you may have guessed, is the Information Room. It has every book in existence, and a few that've been written by us in our spare time. You'll find your datebook is pretty empty when you spend eternity in this place."

Harry nodded uncomfortably. This sure was awkward...

The rest of the evening was spent looking through rooms. There were storage garages, guest rooms, art museums, kitchens, and a special meeting place for The Superlative Council. As they made it out of Salazar's personal battle room, Harry voiced a question.

"Where am I sleeping, sir?"

Slytherin's mouth twitched in mirth. "Call me Salazar, Harrison. You have to create your rooms, as did all of your predecessors. Now, to do this, think of a white, unadorned room. Make it as large as you want. Focus on putting that blank room right next to you, then walk through the door."

Harry did as he was instructed and sure enough, when he opened his eyes, a cozy-looking oak door was to his left side. Salazar put a hand on Harry's shoulder and instructed him softly.

"Now, decorate the walls with your mind. Focus on the patterns you want. This shall be your living area for a long amount of time, so go for a look that suits you on a personal level. Precision is the key, Harrison."

The walls were splashed with deep maroon and trimmed with gold, the exact design of the Gryffindor common room walls. A hint of brown was swirled into the red, creating a marble effect. Harry smiled in comfort.

The two men proceeded to decorate the space until it was an expertly luxurious bedroom, complete with a bathroom, walk in closet and small living space. The furniture was simple yet elegant. Cream armchairs with scarlet pillows made the room brighten; a sleigh bed with gorgeous satin sheets was the focal point of the decor. The bathroom was a solid olive-tan, featuring two showers, a jacuzzi and bathroom essentials. And that closet! Harry estimated it was a good twelve or thirteen feet; it housed everything from casual muggle clothing to impressive wizarding attire he would place at a party thrown by the Malfoys. And the best part was the portrait of his family.

His mother and father were standing behing Harry and Sirius, all smiling happily. Occasionally, Sirius would crack a joke or his parents would snuggle. This made Harry feel at home more than anything else. But that bed didn't hurt too much.

"Hey Salazar, what's next?"

Slytherin cracked a grin. "It's getting late. I'm going to my suite. I shall see you in the morning, Harrison."

"Wait!" Harry called after the retreating figure of his companion. "Didn't you say we could bend time!"

"Everyone needs to sleep. Rest peacefully, my boy."

As Harry changed into his pajamas and got into his bed, he pondered just what he was getting into before lulling himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know the drill. Review:)


	14. Ch 14: Back Home

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By Silent Affliction**

Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines mentioned in the official Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. Copyright infringement not intended.

Hi. I'm debating whether or not to trash this story, seeing how HBP is out. Tell me what you think, ok? Thank you.

OK, PLEASE REVIEW. I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years later, at exactly 11:41am, Salazar Slytherin walked into Harry's room and shook the boy awake. In return, all he recieved was a grunt from the sleepy teen. And everyone knew you didn't ignore Salazar Slytherin, King of Snakes and Master of Stealth.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Harry jumped out of his bed as two gigantic cobras wound around his body, wand out and fully awake. The snakes vanished from around his legs, and he lowered his wand to Slytherin's raccous laughter.

"To what do I owe to this pleasure, Sally?"

Salazar's smiling face turned instantly to anger as he said, "I thought I told you to never call me that again."

"Sorry."

"No, you aren't. But that isn't the main issue at hand. It's time for you to return, lad."

Harry's face brightened. "Wicked!" At Slytherin's disapproving glare, he said quickly, "excuse me, I meant to say, my gratitude shall forever be yours to keep."

"Very good." Salazar stared at the wall behind Harry and told Harry to press against it with his body. The next thing Harry saw was the ceiling of his bedroom in the Potter mansion, with Ron's colassal snoring forcing itself through the walls. He rolled over and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Harry, dear, rise and shine, love! It's your special day!"

"Nnnnggg...Alright..."

Fred and George piled on top of his bed, shaking his body horribly and chanting, "HARRY IS SIXTEEN! HARRY IS SIXTEEN!"

Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue.

"Can't you think of something better than that? That's weak," Harry groaned.

"Too early-"

"In the morning-"

"Mate."

"And yet you can think clearly enough to finish each other's sentences?"

Fred and George were interrupted in their lunatic denials by Ron's arrival, who pounced on the trio and pulled them off the bed and into the floor. Harry jumped away before the group hit the floor and was saved from recieving a flattened face. The three Weasley brothers, however, were not so lucky.

"AHHHHH-NNNGGGG...GEROFF!"

"BLAGHHHHH-MMMNNNNGGG...RON, YOU PRAT!"

"SHHHHHLLLLLLL-MMMMNN..."

"You are all such immature little boys! Except for you, love, you've just been victimized by these three," Mrs. Weasley fussed. She didn't approve of her boys being so ruthless, and doing something so juvenile in front of her garenteed a ticket to Molly Weasley's Lecture Hour. Harry could see the exasperation on their faces.

"Get to your rooms and dress, boys," Molly glared. "We have a party to attend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know the drill. Review:)


	15. Ch 15: It's my party!

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By Silent Affliction**

Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines mentioned in the official Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling_. Copyright infringement not intended._

Hi. I'm debating whether or not to trash this story, seeing how HBP is out. Tell me what you think, ok? Thank you.

OK, PLEASE REVIEW. I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH.

----------------------------------------

As they walked down the stairs, Harry seriously considered telling them what exactly had happened to him. His body was still the same as it had been when he had appeared in the Hall.

_I forbid you, _Salazar entered his mind. That was one thing about his newfound status that irked him; his predecessors had access to his thoughts and mind 24-7. But it could become handy.

_They would not understand, _Merlin concurred. Then he'd wait until they could. With an interal sigh, Harry looked into the kitchen and saw the Weasleys, Hermione, the Grangers, the Order, and..._Susan Bones and Theodore Nott! _

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and said, "These two," and he gestured to Susan and Nott, "insisted on celebrating your birthday with a bang, and sent so many owls we had to use an empty room to store them all. The location is safe; they have no idea where they are, and Albus made sure You-Know-Who has no way to find out."

Harry deftly entered their minds and saw a glaring error in Albus's charmwork. He fixed it and extracted himself back to reality.

"_Cut-the-cake! Cut-the-cake!" _was chanted around the room. Harry made a mental note to talk to Susan and Theodore later as an unknown Order member steered him towards a gigantic cake, complete with a moving snitch baked into the middle. He appreciated the gesture.

After several slices of the everlasting cake, Harry was presented with a mountain of presents. He smiled at Ginny as she ran to it and handed him a wrapped object, jumping up and down. It wasn't very big; maybe the size of a banana.

He unwrapped it slowly, carefully, and saw something that almost made him cry; his own clock hand.

It left him speechless. He just stared at his raven-haired face smiling from it's imprinted stature. "Oi."

"We thought you'd like it!"

"I love it..."

The mountain of presents had reduced itself to three; one from Remus, and two big ones from Susan and Theodore. He opened Remus's present first.

_A Beginner's Guide to Animagi_

_by Faunus Tail_

Wicked! He'd always wondered what it'd be like to transform.

"Open mine, Harry!" Susan seemed so enthusiastic, it was scary. She handed him a huge present with... holes in the top...and he opened it. And inside was something he'd never thought he'd recieve.

A pheonix.

A beautiful, gorgeous pheonix.

His beautiful, gorgeous pheonix.

From Susan Bones.

Susan Bones! What!

"How did you get this! It-It's amazing!"

She smiled at him. "My family caught him a couple of years ago, but he never really liked us much. My aunt decided I should give it to you."

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one. We couldn't think of anyone worothy enough to name him, so he's nameless."

"This is...wicked...I-I can't accept this..."

_I told you never to use that word again, Harrison._

_Sorry, Sally._

"Yes, you can. I want you to. It's yours."

"Are you sure?"

Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I mean it!"

"Alright..." And he smiled at her. Theodore shoved his present under Harry's nose. He grinned at the boy, saying politely, "Thank you!"

"No problem. After you open it, I want to ask you something."

"Sure."

And he opened it. And didn't expect it at all.

--------------------------------------------------

REVIEW, MY FRIENDS! I LOVE YOU!


	16. Ch 16: Party Part I

**Harry Potter and the Superlative Ability**

**By Silent Affliction**

Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines mentioned in the official Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. RowlingCopyright infringement not intended.

Hey there! I know I haven't updated in a while(okay, like a year almost), but I just lost the drive to write anything, so I apologize for the inconvenience. Hopefully I can get into the old swing again and start turning out the chapters faster for you.

**------------------------------------/**

It was a red and gold tapestry, similar to Sirius's family tapestry, but instead of the Black Family line it showed that of the Gryffindor family. Harry traced the names down to where it stopped and gasped.

Gerald Alan Potter-------------Harold David Potter

(Married Jane Carol Briggs) (deceased)

(deceased)

James Devlin Potter

(Married Lily Suzanne Evans(deceased))

(deceased)

Harrison James Potter

(current heir to the Gryffindor Throne)

_Stay calm, dearie, _a woman of the Council spoke, _it is not so frightful. Do not scare the precious boy._

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down, and once he was sufficiently under control, he spoke.

"How did you get this? _Where_ did you get this, exactly?"

"My family has a history of...taking things they like without asking. I found this among the other stolen goods in our cellar and thought you might want it. I really am sorry you found out in this way."

Harry, looking cool and collected on the outside, was abuzz with thoughts. He thought to Godric furiously, _You could have mentioned this sometime during the times we were together, Godric! _

_I knew it would distract you from our lessons, Harry. You know as well as I do that it wouldn't have served us any good._

_Fine, _he sent back, and focused on Nott for the time being.

"...so I guess I'll be going now."

Harry scoffed. "Do you think I would be as rude as to send you away without anything to eat? Stay here, alright? I insist."

Nott blushed but complied, and stayed seated for the time being. Harry, meanwhile, stood up and thanked all of his guests for the gifts, making sure to lay it on thick. Susan Bones, in particular, deserved a lot of thanks for such a good present-he spent quite a bit of creativity on expressing his grattitude.

"You know, I always wanted a pet, and this Pheonix is absolutely fantastic! Thank you so much, Susan. It means a lot that you came here for my birthday, since I've never really talked with you in the past and all. I really am sorry about that by the way-if I had known how great a person you are, I'd never have passed up and oppertunity to talk to you."

Susan, thouroughly flattered by now, blushed. "I'm only too happy to give her over, Harry, what with all you did for us last year in the DA. That really helped my OWL scores-I got an O in Defense, you know!" She beamed and Harry grinned back.

"It was fun to teach for a bit, but I don't know if I was good enough to get you those scores all by myself. I mean, you're a smart girl on your own, so you probably would have passed the OWL anyway, Susan." Inside, Harry was blushing like mad-this was ridiculous, and he hated having to carry out formal conversations with such dull people. He much preferred the silence of his own bedroom, and couldn't wait for the party's end so he could talk with his mentors.

--------------------/

The next chapter will be the second part of the party. Read and Review, and please include your constructive critism!


End file.
